The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Peperomia plant botanically known as Peperomia obtisufolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dapep2106’.
‘Dapep2106’ was discovered as a seedling growing in a bed of Peperomia. The exact female and male parents are unknown. The cultivar ‘Dapep2106’ was selected by the inventor in March of 2003 as a single plant in a cultivated area of Melsen-Merelbeke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Dapep2106’ by leaf cuttings was first performed in 2003 in Melsen-Merelberke, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.